Opposites Attract
by LiddoAiren
Summary: Just short stories about Piltover's loud and impetuous sheriff and calm and classy sniper. (Summary might change)
1. Intro

**Hey guys, LiddoAiren here with my second LoL fic and of course, it's a Caitlyn/Vi pairing.**

 **I felt like I needed to write this down as it had been in my head for so long and I needed to get it out of there otherwise it'd be annoying me forever. As such, it might not be at the best of quality in terms of writing.**

 **Basically, this is an AU where their roles are switched. Expect some OOC.**

 **Anyways, please read and review! You can be harsh in your reviews if you want, it'll help me become a better writer.**

* * *

Caitlyn swung from building to building, constantly retracting and firing her grappling hook at different buildings, chasing her prey. Although the average person wouldn't have noticed, her eyes shined with determination as she saw herself approaching closer to her objective.

On the streets people point up, once again bringing public attention to the vigilante sniper swinging from building to building as she tried to find a good sniping position. Some cheer for her heroism, some reprimand her for her recklessness, and some simply stare in awe. She pays them no mind, as no matter how much attention they give her, she will never care. She doesn't do this for attention. She does it for the city she loves. And most of all, she does it for herself. Nothing was more satisfying than taking down and bringing in criminals yourself. Especially when you proved yourself better at taking down criminals than the _dirty zaunite_ the people call their sheriff.

A sour look crossed Caitlyn's face as she found herself thinking about the current sheriff of Piltover. That dirty woman might have brainwashed the citizens of the beloved city of Piltover that she was on their side, but Caitlyn wasn't fooled. That woman was a zaunite through and through, and as such she wasn't to be trusted. Once that _zaunite_ had made enough money, she would abandon the police force and go back to that poisonous city to live the lavish lifestyle her kind could only dream of.

Caitlyn couldn't let that happen, therefore she took matters into her own hands. If the people couldn't see reason through her words, she'd have to take action. She'd have to bring in the criminals themselves to prove how disgusting their sheriff truly was and eliminate her parasitic presence from her city.

Settling herself on the Clocktower, one of the city's skyscrapers, she hastily and skillfully removed her rifle from her shoulders and aimed at the incoming, speeding car. Within that car were four robbers currently on the run with a mixture of cash, runes, and gold; all stolen from one of the biggest banks in Piltover. Caitlyn's heart beat in excitement as she traced the robbers. They'd know today who the real enforcer of the law was.

" _How foolish._ " she thought, keeping the car within her sights. Did this band of robbers really think they could get away with stealing from a huge bank? Then again, maybe it was to spite the police force to show their ineptitude. Either way, it was all the same to her. They were criminals, and like many others, they were to be behind bars. Caitlyn inwardly smirked as she failed to see any police car in her expanded line of sight. Of course they wouldn't come, they were probably too busy stuffing their faces with their donuts to care. No doubt it was due to that _dirty zaunite's_ influence.

"Calibrating…" she whispered to herself. Their car was speeding straight on the right lane, perhaps in hopes of escaping to the freeway where they could speed without interruption. She had to get them before then.

"Steady…"

Before she knew it, police cars immediately arrived and barricaded the exit, forcing the robbers to continue going straight on the surface street and towards the intersection. To her surprise, even more police cars arrived at the intersection, rushing to surround the car of robbers. The robbers hardly had any time to react as one police vehicle rear-ended them and another rammed them from the side. Strange, had the police cars been stationed there before hand? How were they able to act so quickly? The robbers had hardly driven five miles from the bank!

"Freeze!" she heard officers cry as they exited their vehicles and aimed their firearms at the surrounded car.

Caitlyn lifted her eyes from her scope as she observed the scene. At this point, there was no hope for the robbers of escaping. Their only hope of avoiding arrest was suicide, but Caitlyn figured they were too petty to perform such an act. As expected, the masked thieves slowly left the vehicle with their hands in the air and no weapon in sight.

"Tch." the disgruntled woman slung her rifle back over her shoulders. So the police force was still competent after all, even under the control of that _dirty zaunite_.

"Next time." She mumbled to herself, turning from the scene to leave.

"Next time? I wouldn't be too sure of that." a voice said.

Caitlyn froze in her boots. In front of her stood a pink-haired woman wearing a vest over her dress shirt and dress pants. Her hands were on her hips and it was easy to tell she wore an expression of victory as she sported her usual smug smile.

Vi. The Sheriff of Piltover. The Dirty Zaunite, as Caitlyn called her.

While the smile might have seemed friendly enough, Caitlyn knew full well it was anything but. Proven to be brutal and incorruptible and armed with her famous gauntlets, it was her who put many corrupt officials and crime lords behind bars. As if her oversized gauntlets weren't threatening enough, the sheriff also proved herself to be quite the capable interrogator, being able to squeeze out every bit of information from even the most loyal of criminal followers. Nobody knew how she had done it and none dared ask. Whenever she was around, many criminals dared not show their faces for fear of more than just their bodies being broken.

Public opinion varied, as some were willing to look past her background and accepted her for her many contributions to maintaining the peace, while others were less trusting, unwilling to forget that she was a zaunite. A slum rat. Someone who tainted the "clean" and "classy" environment with her vulgar language and outgoing personality. Overall, someone unworthy of the trust of Piltover's beloved citizens. While many could say whatever they wanted about her, nobody could deny her unorthodox methods had greatly decreased crime percentages in the city and as a result, made it a safer place to live.

Caitlyn noticed her gauntlets being smaller than usual, being the same size of her hands and resembling gloves more than gauntlets. While one might have thought that Vi might have gone for something smaller and weaker, Caitlyn knew the sheriff well enough to know the sheriff was a hextech geek and as such most likely modified her gauntlets to enable more movement and power. If anything, those gauntlets were stronger than before as one serious punch from the sheriff could completely blow a hole in her body. This would not be a good matchup. She had just slung her rifle over her shoulder. If this turned into an altercation, she'd have to take time to aim while the sheriff could easily rush in and pin her. An altercation would not do.

" _So what?"_ she thought, reassuring herself. " _So what if she got an upgrade? She still has no power over me. I'm still Caitlyn Chamberlain!"_

"Now then vigilante...I wonder who it could be, under that mask?" the sheriff inquired, stroking her chin.

Then, remembering her mask and voice modulator, Caitlyn replied with confidence.

"I am nobody of consequence. I only want this city to be a safer place." she replied, inwardly sighing in relief at hearing her distorted voice.

The sheriff chuckled. "The infamous vigilante, claiming herself to be someone of no consequence? Now I had heard everything. You _do_ know that there are better things to do to help this city become a safer place rather than shoot people, right? Don't you know I could have you arrested for your numerous vigilante acts? At this point, any case of you being 'of no consequence' is thrown out the window here. So let me ask again, who are you?"

Caitlyn said nothing in reply, unsure of how to proceed. However, while the sheriff paused she didn't seem to be done talking yet as she continued as if the silence didn't exist.

"Maybe another admirer of mine? If that was the case, I wouldn't be surprised. I am quite charming, wouldn't you agree? Or the daughter of a famous politician, perhaps? Or just another idiotic woman who believes she can get away from the law just because she has money?"

Caitlyn clenched her fists in anger. This woman and her delusions! What's more, she would never forgive the bite behind the woman's last two comments. Realizing she had already been discovered, she removed her mask and voice modulator, revealing herself to the sheriff.

"Well well well, Caitlyn Chamberlain. I must say it's an honor to finally meet you in person." the sheriff said, while mock-bowing. "I must say, I'm a bit disappointed. You have such a strong opinion of me on social media, but I have yet to hear a biting remark from you. Don't tell me all that bravado had flown out the window the moment you locked eyes with me."

The sheriff shook her head in disappointment, as if all the respect she might have held for Caitlyn was thrown away. "It seems like you're just like the rest of the high class. You all say things about me yet can't back up all that talk to save your lives. Then again, I guess I was expecting too much from a pampered little princess like you."

 _Rage...building…_

She knew this woman was only goading her, but she needed to vent some of her anger out. What gave her the right to mock her like this? Without thinking, she grabbed her rifle.

"Now I wouldn't do that if I were you. Grabbing that rifle would keep you open and allow me to rush in and attack full force, and seeing as how you need time to aim and shoot...I'm pretty sure the both of us know the outcome, right?" the sheriff smirked.

Knowing she had lost that battle, Caitlyn freed her hands from her rifle.

"Are you going to arrest me?" she asked mockingly. "My father wouldn't forgive you if he knew about this."

The sheriff's smile grew even more smug. "Oh yes, try to control me with fear will you? What's your father going to do, smack me with his creations? Probably not since he regards his creations to be of higher value than a zaunite. Oh! Is he going to sue me? Because I'm sure he'd be fighting a losing battle. Whatever the case, it's not gonna stop me from doing the right thing here."

Caitlyn scoffed. "So you're saying even if my father offered a huge sum of money for my release, you'd refuse it and keep me locked in because it's the 'right thing to do'? "

"You got it."

…

"...What?"

"Surprised? I bet you were expecting me to take the money so you could expose me for being corrupt like _them_ and call me a hypocrite right? Sorry, for failing you. I don't care about the money you or your father have. You committed a crime, you're gonna be behind bars. Period." The sheriff put heavy emphasis on her last word, her smug grin disappearing. She was serious.

No. This couldn't be. She was a zaunite! They only chased after money! Law and order? Peace? Those were supposed to be foreign words to them!

"You're lying…" the sniper said quietly, unsure of whether she was trying to convince the sheriff or herself.

"Oh Caitlyn, so young and so ignorant. You should've savored your youth and enjoyed it to the fullest instead of wasting your time getting involved with the law. Let me tell you what's going to happen: First, I'll take you to the detention center and lock you up. Soon your parents will catch wind of this and demand me to release you, claiming to me that you're a girl who can do no wrong. I'll then show him this recording…"

Vi then held out a small device and pressed the button, which replayed their earlier conversation. Both the sheriff's and Caitlyn's voice could easily be made out.

"...and your father, assuming he's someone who at least cares about his beloved daughter, will offer a generous amount of money to the department in exchange of your release and our silence. I, being someone who's decent enough to not let money get in the way of her judgement, will refuse and instead reveal the information to the public. There, the truth about the vigilante will be revealed and all of Piltover will be in a craze. Your family's reputation will plummet and you all will eventually lose your money. Once the people see what we've done, they'll know that the police force will enforce the law no matter what gets in their way and from now on will think twice about testing the law. Besides, with all the exposure from media coverage, I'm sure we'll receive generous donations from the public and the governor will have no choice but to increase our funding. And thank goodness for that. For a group of people who work hard at enforcing the law, so many of us just don't get paid enough."

The sheriff took a huff at her long explanation before wearing her smug smile again.

"Basically, it's a win-win situation for me and the police force."

Caitlyn stood frozen, appalled at the image of her fate. Using whatever strength she had left, she used to keep herself standing. Although, she wondered what she was still standing for when she was better off just landing on her knees.

Caitlyn stayed silent, her head down. For a while there were no words or movement between them. It was as if

Slowly moving her eyes up, Caitlyn noticed a thoughtful look crossing the sheriff's face.

"But...it'd be a shame to let such a valuable asset go. Aside from being a good shot, you're a pretty good investigator. I don't think I've ever seen anyone who possesses the passion you have for the law. As someone who came from and grew up in the slums, I know I have to recognize that."

Caitlyn's eyebrows furrowed. What was the deal with this woman? If she was going to arrest her, hurry and get on with it! It was already enough that her fate was decided, and now she was going as far as to give her false hope?! The nerve of this woman!

"So I'm here to propose a deal. Usually your crimes would land you around five years in jail, so how about this: you'll work with me as my partner for the amount of time you'll be jailed. Once your term is done, you'll be off scott free. How about it?"

"...Why?"

She wanted to scream. She had had enough. The sheriff had already proven to her that she was going to jail, and now was offering her a deal?! Did she even know the consequences of her actions?! If she were to follow through with this deal, the sheriff would only make herself the hypocrite Caitlyn always wanted her to be!

"Make no mistake, it's not like I'm letting you do whatever you want. You'll be under the police force's watch 24/7. You'll have to do whatever is demanded by the force without exception. Any complaint I hear or any sign of you slacking off will extend your period. So I ask again, how about it?"

The sheriff offered her hand, her smile replaced with a stern look. This wasn't a release, but it was a chance of redemption.

She wanted to say no. While she deeply wanted to be in law enforcement, there was no way she was working with this woman! They'd never get along, as the sheriff was a slum rat and she was Caitlyn Chamberlain! The daughter of two of the most prominent engineers in all of Piltover! But if she were to refuse...

Deciding she had no other options, Caitlyn took her hand.

"Welcome to the force."

* * *

 **Anything you guys liked? Hated? Things you thought could be better? Don't hesitate to let me know!**


	2. The First Job

**Wow! I'm pleasantly surprised by the support I've received for this story! As such, I tried writing another chapter for this as fast as I could. I won't lie though, I had to rewrite it several times just so I could get some feeling of satisfaction on how this had turned out. To be honest, I'm kind of "eh" on this one, but hopefully it's to your liking.**

 **Please read and review! You can be harsh in your reviews if you want, it'll help me become a better writer.**

* * *

Turning off the engine to her bike and taking off her helmet, the sheriff sighed as she shook her head and adjusted her hair. Next to the bike sat a familiar car.

Early again, huh?

Mornings were never her favorite time of day. The air was cold and having to force herself out of the heaven that was her bed was never an enjoyable thing.

Pushing open the double doors, she walked into the main room of the police department, the sounds of cars passing by suddenly replaced with phone rings, constant chatter, and the occasional culprit who tried to justify his crimes by using his sickly daughter as an excuse.

Just another day at the police department.

Upn her entrance, nearly all the staff eyed her and nodded their heads in acknowledgement. Her morning immediately having gotten better, she returned their gestures while walking to her office.

"Morning everybody. Busy day?"

"Just the usual." one of the wardens replied. "Although lately it has been pretty quiet. Good for us though, right?"

"Hey now, don't jinx it. Did you forget where we are?" both the sheriff and the warden laughed. Yes, things may have been quiet, but that was most likely a greater cause for concern. "Quiet" didn't necessarily mean that the gang activity and organized crime had been eradicated, but rather they were on the down low, planning their next move. Such was the usual in the city of Piltover, a.k.a the "City of Progress" as its citizens dubbed it.

Reaching out to a muffin that was left for her, the sheriff asked. "Who made these?"

"I did, ma'am!" said one of the female officers energetically.

Vi gave the officer, who she recognized as a rookie, a thumbs up before sniffing her breakfast.

 _Chocolate...delicious._

"Has the other rookie arrived yet?" Vi asked, before shoving the entire muffin into her mouth.

"In your office just like always." the rookie replied. Vi nodded before heading to the same destination. Opening the door to her office, she was met with the expected sight. Sure enough, the blue-haired woman was at her own desk, currently working on some paperwork and ignoring the sheriff. Vi approached her desk seeing her fair share of the work, silently revelling in the fact that it was thinner than usual.

"You've certainly made it a habit to arrive before me. Are you that eager to serve your time?"

Caitlyn remained silent, not even acknowledging Vi's presence as she walked into her office. Even as Vi set her belongings down on her desk, making a loud thump, Caitlyn refused to tear her eyes away from the pile of paperwork she was working on.

Talk about boring.

The sheriff sighed as she eyed the thin pile of unfinished paperwork set on her desk. It was nice to see the pile so thin, as it meant there weren't many problems occuring in the city for the moment, but still paperwork was one of the most boring parts of her day. Having to sit around and read through boring reports along with moving nothing but her arm and eyes...she was an active woman damn it! She didn't belong behind a desk! But life was full of choices, and she had made hers.

"Let's get to work…"

The following hours were filled with nothing but the sounds of pen on paper. Occasionally, there was a stretching of a stiff hand from all the writing, but nothing was said between the two as the hours went by. Finishing up the last of the pile, Vi immediately rose from her chair and stretched her arms a back, exhaling a sigh of relief as she did so.

"Finally…" she said to herself. Eyeing the sniper, she noticed that Caitlyn had finished as well, most likely well before the sheriff as she was currently sitting at her desk enjoying a cup of tea.

Hmm...seeing as there was nothing much else to do...maybe this was the perfect time.

Standing from her chair and putting on a jacket, Vi lightly tapped on her new partner's shoulder and ushered her to get ready.

"How about you come with me today? It's better than staying in this cramped office."

"I refuse to do anything with you unless it's work related. This seems to be anything but." the woman snarkily replied.

"This IS work. We're going on patrol." Vi replied smugly. "And I'm pretty sure I remember telling you that you have to obey anything the force demands of you. And seeing as how I'm head of the force, well…"

Vi needn't say much else as Caitlyn finally rose from her seat and followed her.

Opening the double doors to the outside, Vi took in a deep breath and opened her arms.

"Ahh, fresh air how I've missed you!"

The new recruit seemed to disagree, as she simply stood by the building, refusing to join in with the sheriff.

"So...how's your first week been rookie?"

More silence. Even when Vi was within earshot, the sniper's eyes remained closed

Vi inwardly sighed. Seriously, what was with these posh Piltovians? Was the word "fun" foreign to them or something? Well if this woman wasn't going to play along, Vi would just have to change the rules.

"You don't answer me? Oh you break my tender heart!" Vi dramatically exclaimed, arching her back and putting the back of her palm to her forehead. "I guess now that you've hurt my feelings I'll have to extend your service period!"

At that, she noticed the slight twitch in the woman's eyebrow.

"I refuse to chit chat any more than necessary. If you have something to say then hurry up and say it." she said sharply.

Well it wasn't what Vi had expected, but it would have to do for now.

"Finally! We can start!" she exclaimed, shedding her over-the-top character.

"Well then, how about I start with something simple: What do you think of this city?" Vi asked, as they started walking together. Vi was met with more silence, but as she took a look at the sniper, she realized her partner was deep in thought.

"It's beautiful and prosperous. It's where art, trade, culture and innovation are not too separate from one another. It's the hextech capital of the world. It's something the whole world would want a piece of."

Her eyes shined as she spoke of the city she lived in. As she went on to describe the feats of Heimerdinger's research and the Hextech museum, her voice grew even louder and more enthusiastic. Only when she had talked about the Zauntie raids on factories did her voice grow sour. That is, until she realized who she was talking to.

"Er-ahem. At least, that's how I see it." So deep in thought, Caitlyn failed to realize they had stopped walking and saw that they both were at a sweets shop.

"Seven of these please, ma'am." Vi requested. The chubby woman behind the counter immediately snapped her fingers at the request.

"Right away, sweetie!" she said, grabbing seven pink-frosted chocolate cupcakes from inside the oven and placing them into a pack.

"Did you know? Almost every month this shop comes out with a new cupcake flavor. I always make sure that when it comes out, I'll be the first to buy it." Vi said, continuing to eye the cupcakes on display as if having forgotten their earlier conversation. Caitlyn took notice of the sheriff's widened smile. While the sheriff smiling was no special sight as nearly every citizen had seen it, here there was a feeling of sincerity that Caitlyn had never noticed when she had seen her picture in the papers.

A ding sounded on the counter, signifying that the cupcakes were ready. Paying the adequate amount of money and taking the box, Both Vi and Caitlyn made their way out of the shop and back on the streets.

"I'm surprised you like cupcakes…" Caitlyn mumbled, eyeing the colorful box Vi held.

"Hey, I'm a person too you know. What, did you think I was a smoker and drunkard or something?" Vi smirked as she asked.

"N-No…" Caitlyn stuttered, not expecting the sheriff to hear her. Truthfully, Caitlyn did have those thoughts when she was still a young schoolgirl. The sheriff's brazen personality along with her unfiltered thoughts had led her to the logical conclusion. However upon joining the force, Caitlyn had yet to see a single cigarette butt or even a wine glass within the police office. Of course, she was sure such things would be illegal in a workplace, but even if Vi had done both of those things at home, she did a pretty good job at hiding it as she did her job efficiently.

Caitlyn almost felt bad for all of those assumptions. Almost. And even if she did, it wasn't like she was going to let the sheriff know any time soon.

Vi simply chuckled as they continued walking. "Hey, it's alright to be honest. I don't mind it at all. If these things really had bothered me, I'm pretty sure I would've quit being the sheriff long ago."

She had a point. When Vi had just joined the police force, nearly all of Piltover was in a craze. The biting remarks from the general public were relentless, and criminal activity increased by nearly thirty-percent. People formed unions to protect themselves, and many protested in front of the mayor's office and police department, asking for Vi's release and for the mayor to reconsider his decision. However, not long after Vi's appointment, the Big Ben incident occurred and the people's mouths were completely sewed shut after knowing Vi herself had rescued the people within the clocktower.

"But anyway, continuing on from our last conversation, what do you think of Zaun? No need to filter yourself. Just give me your honest thoughts." the sheriff asked.

Caitlyn paused, pursing her lips while thinking of what to say while being as respectful as she could. The sheriff might've given her an OK to be frank, but she still wanted to be cautious just in case.

"Zaun is...an enigma at the most. It is a city so polluted that you can't even see the sun shine and you can't even breathe normally. Black markets line their streets and explosions due to both chemical and mechanical failure occur almost every day. Yet, so many of its citizens insist on staying there, refusing to even step foot in Piltover, where their lives could be improved in leaps and bounds. Overall, I see it as a poison...ah!"

Quickly shutting herself up and covering her mouth, she mentally reprimanded herself for being so foolish. How could she have said such terrible things to the sheriff?! But to her surprise the sheriff remained unfazed, still wearing the same smile.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't have expected much else. It's true, Zaun has a pretty poisonous atmosphere and dangerous streets. I also was very much like the citizens you described, refusing to even look at this city. Well, that is until I was recruited. But do you know what I think? I think that beside those differences, Zaun and Piltover aren't that different. In fact, they're more alike than they are different."

Caitlyn nearly stopped and her tracks as she heard those words. Piltover and Zaun? Alike?

"Preposterous! Impossible!" Caitlyn exclaimed, catching up to the sheriff. "How can you even put those words in the same sentence?! No matter how you look at it, there is an absolute difference between us!"

"Oh look we're here!"

As soon a she said those words, Caitlyn took a good look at her surroundings, noting that they were surrounded by darkness. It was strange...While it didn't feel like Zaun, it didn't entirely feel like Piltover either. This area was too dark to look like Piltover.

Walking through different alleyways and finding their ways over walls, Caitlyn was about to question Vi's motives until the sheriff clapped her hands towards the darkness.

"Everybody! I'm here! And I brought cupcakes!"

From out of the darkness, seven kids emerged and rushed towards the sheriff.

"Vi!" they exclaimed, enveloping the sheriff in bone-crushing hugs.

"Look at how much you've grown!" Vi said, her smile widening as she patted their heads and touched their faces. "Ah! I almost forgot, I have a gift for all of you!"

Opening the box of cupcakes, the children's mouths began to water as they feasted their eyes on the sweets. As Vi each handed them cupcakes, each and every one held the cupcake in the air as high as they could, singing some kind of tune and looking up at the sky as they had just been blessed by a deity. Caitlyn stifled a laugh as they tried to fake their tears while smiling at the sky.

"Ms. Vi? Who is this?" one of the children asked, pointing at Caitlyn.

Caitlyn then felt the sheriff's arm wrap over her shoulder. "She's my partner! Don't worry about her, she may look scary but she won't bite."

Caitlyn glared at Vi for the comment on her looks, but the glare quickly evaporated upon seeing the children bow down in respect. Unused to such gestures from children, she could only nod in return before the kids returned to their treats.

"Tear, your face is a mess!" one child said, using a napkin to rub the frosting off of another. To see so many kids looking out for one another was heartwarming. It was something she had never experienced as a child.

"They're Piltovians just like you." Caitlyn turned her head to see Vi standing next to her, the sheriff's smile now replaced with a faraway look.

"Early into my job, I had found them on these streets begging for food and money. When they didn't receive enough, they had resorted to stealing. Some would beg and serve as a distraction while another would steal while the clerk was distracted. As I watched them do so, I found myself thinking back to the times of me and my gang back in Zaun. The majority of us didn't have parents, so we had to rely on each other for support. We constantly stole food from stands just so we could feed the young'uns and broke into jewelry stores and sold them to the black market just so we could make enough money to help some of them ride the sky ferry."

The sheriff's smile returned, but her eyes still stayed dimmed almost as if she was smiling out of sadness. "When I saw them steal, I came up to them and asked them why they were stealing. They were Piltovians! What need was there to steal? I regretted doing so immediately after." The sheriff's lips then curved downward.

"I'm sure you've heard of the Big Ben incident, right?"

"The incident where the clocktower exploded? Of course, there's not a single Piltovian who hadn't heard of that incident. It was you who had saved everyone who was trapped inside." Caitlyn replied.

The sheriff chuckled. "Well, 'everyone' is a strong word. I could only save those whom were trapped by the rubble on the lower floors. I couldn't save those who had been on the upper floors. In fact, there were sixteen casualties. Nearly all of whom were couples. The worst part? When I had asked these children where their parents were, they told me their parents had died that day."

The world nearly stopped for Caitlyn as she listened. Suddenly, she felt a tug at her dress. Looking down, a little girl held a cupcake up to her.

"Would you like some?" the girl asked, smiling. Caitlyn could only give the girl a weak smile before handing the cupcake back.

"It's alright. It's all yours." she replied, afraid her voice was going to break.

The little girl giggled, who Caitlyn recognized as Tear, as she went back to her friends happily enjoying her treat.

"I wanted to bring those who had lost their lives to the city's attention, but I was shrugged off. Their reasoning was I had already won the hearts of the people. They said it was wrong of me to bother them any more than I had already did and I should just let them go about their business. Upon hearing that, I thought to myself, 'This is the City of Progress? These people were so fixated on their tools that they couldn't be bothered to mourn for those who had lost their lives?! Or even the children who had lost their parents?! These kids were basically left here to rot! At least in Zaun you still had a sense of belonging!'"

The sheriff took a pause to take a deep breath.

"So instead I apologized to them. I apologized for not being fast enough. For taking away their childhood. Do you know what they said in response? They said 'It's okay'."

The sheriff took another pause to take another deep breath, though this one sounded more ruffled.

"It was then that I had promised myself to support them whenever I could. Nobody deserved to live in the City of Progress and be treated like a Zaunite at the expense of this so called 'Progress'. So yes, I do agree that Zaun and Piltover are alike. More so than people are willing to admit."

The two then stood in silence as they watched the children play around while finishing up their treats. Vi then walked over to the children, bidding them goodbye as she had to go back to the office to work. The children then hugged her back and said there farewells to the two as they departed back to the office.

For a while there was silence between the two as they walked back. Caitlyn looked over at Vi a couple times, seeing the sadness refusing to leave her face. Seeing the sweets shop come into view, Caitlyn steeled herself and immediately rushed ahead without warning and entered the shop.

"Hey! Wait up for me!" Vi called out, chasing after the sniper. To her surprise, Caitlyn was a fast runner, even in heels. However before she could enter the store, Caitlyn immediately exited with a box now in her hands. She then bowed her head down while handing Vi the box of cupcakes.

"Hey, what's this?" Vi asked, amused.

"You've been down ever since we left...a-and I wanted to do something. T-To help." Caitlyn stuttered. She then took a deep breath, preparing herself for what was to come next.

"A-And I also wanted to apologize. At first I thought...I thought you were someone selfish like the rest of the Zaunites. I thought you would use this city and its riches to fuel your lifestyle. I realize now that I was wrong. I realize now that you care more about this city and its people more than I ever could. And I…"

Caitlyn took another deep breath while keeping her head down, too embarrassed to look at the sheriff in the eye.

"I hope you'll continue taking care of me and protecting this city."

Staying down for a few more seconds, Caitlyn finally allowed herself to lift her head. Relief filled her heart as she saw the sheriff's smile return.

"Well now, when did you become such a good girl? Careful now, keep this up and I might start thinking you have a crush on me."

Caitlyn then stood up and rolled her eyes. Well, at least the sheriff was back to her old self.

"Oh relax, I was just kidding! Anyway, I'm low on money and the office will probably reprimand me for not buying any for them, so how about we share these and keep this our little secret?"

Caitlyn smiled.

"Of course."

* * *

 **Anything you liked? Hated? Please don't hesitate to let me know!**

 **On a side note, I don't plan on having every chapter be this long. In fact, this chapter is about 3-4 times longer than my planned chapters. Of course, there will still be some more like this (like the chapter on Jinx and Vi's reunion), but that won't be for a while.**


	3. Cupcake

**Shorter one like I had promised. Please read and review! You can be harsh in your reviews if you want, it'll help me become a better writer.**

* * *

The sounds of scribbling occupied the office. Occasionally there would be a phone call, but the only thing the sheriff would say in reply were simple words of approval such as "Okay" or "yeah" before hanging up and returning to her paperwork. Few words were said between the two, but both understood the importance of getting their jobs done and as such did so without meaningless conversation.

Caitlyn watched as the sheriff scribbled furiously on each sheet of paper she took from her pile, never ceasing for even a second. It was strange to see how seriously she took her job, despite her playful and outgoing personality.

Seeing the look of contentment never leave her face, she couldn't help but sate her curiosity.

"Sheriff Vi, if I may..." she started.

"Go on." Vi replied, never taking her eyes off her desk.

"What made you decide to become the sheriff?"

The sound of scribbling suddenly stopped.

"Why do you ask?" the sheriff inquired, finally dropping her pen and targeting her eyes towards the sniper. She leaned forward and assumed an authoritative pose, resting both her elbows on her desk and covering her lips with her two hands. One was clenched in a fist while the other wrapped around it. The look of contentment was nowhere to be seen and was now replaced with a stern one.

Her blue-eyed gaze was piercing, almost as if she was staring into Caitlyn's soul. It felt as if one little lie would have the sheriff send her flying through several buildings. While she knew Vi would never do so, it seemed like she was considering it. Caitlyn had to grip her wrist to prevent her entire body from shaking. Was this how it felt to be interrogated by the sheriff?

"I…" she started. Caitlyn wanted to be honest and say that it was nothing more than curiosity, but for some reason she felt that if she had said that, Vi likely wouldn't have given her an honest answer. She might have even avoided responding. It was strange, why did it feel like such a sensitive topic?

"I...felt it was important…" Even as she fumbled for an answer, the sheriff's gaze only intensified, making her shake even more.

"...that we get to know each other more. So we can work together better." Caitlyn held her breath as she finished her sentence. It was a perfectly valid reason and one she believed to be true, but even so she found herself looking down and avoiding the sheriff's gaze.

The silence that followed was deafening, and Vi's eyes narrowed in a manner that resembled someone watching another lie through their teeth while knowing so. Unable to handle the pressure, Cailtyn started to bow her head in apology.

Before the sheriff could leave her line of sight, however, Caitlyn caught a smile on Vi's face.

"It isn't good to show that you're nervous, Cupcake. If I were a criminal, I could easily take advantage of the situation and either make my escape, or worst case scenario, use that fear against you and injure you in the process. You're a sniper aren't you? So it's imperative that you stay calm in these situations. Understood?"

Caitlyn visibly relaxed at the sheriff's change in demeanor, relieved to know she wasn't overstepping her boundaries.

"I-I understand…"

Wait a minute…

"Cupcake?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. She had a feeling, but wasn't sure she liked where this was going.

"That's what I decided your new nickname will be from now on. It rather suits you, don't you think?" the sheriff smirked.

"Ah! Wha-!"

Before Caitlyn could form a coherent sentence, the sheriff made her way to her seat.

"Let's see here…" the sheriff raised an eyebrow as she inspected the sniper's face. "Skin that's white like icing, soft and fluffy cheeks…"

Before Caitlyn could protest, she felt herself being drawn in by the sheriff's touch as her hands roamed her face. They felt unexpectedly soft and warm as if incapable of breaking the most fragile object in the world. It was almost as if her ability to punch through people and objects felt like a lie. The sheriff's touch intoxicating her, Caitlyn felt her eyes droop.

"...and an oversized hat that does well as a cherry on top. Yup, just like a cupcake."

And like that it was gone. The feeling of comfort immediately replaced by one of annoyance. To make matters worse, now she was faced with the smug-faced sheriff.

"Welp, the paperwork's done. Let's go on patrol."

Still recovering from the sudden disappearance of comfort, it took a couple seconds for Caitlyn to get her bearings together before she stood up.

"No! Absolutely not! I refuse to be called so!" she yelled indignantly at the sheriff as she followed her out the office.

"Oh relax! You're not the only one who has a nickname. In fact, everyone here does!" The sheriff laughed as they passed by other officers and wardens. "Isn't that right, Muffin?"

"That's right!" one of the female officers responded enthusiastically.

Even then, that did little to quell Caitlyn's anger as she chased the sheriff out the department building, their earlier conversation all but forgotten.

* * *

 **Ah, I just love these two.**


	4. Attention

**Little Cat!Caitlyn AU inspired by Envyra/Envyrayusa's artwork of Caitlyn as a cat :D. You can find her art on deviantart and/or tumblr.**

 **Please read and review! You can be harsh in your reviews if you want, it'll help me become a better writer.**

* * *

The office was almost silent, with the only sound being the scribbling of her pen on paper which echoed throughout her office. Outside of her office, the lights to the department were turned off. Documents laid on top of desks untouched and not one soul could be seen from the door.

It wasn't surprising, as all of the workers for the department had been granted a vacation by the sheriff herself for their hard work. Sadly, crime didn't take breaks, therefore Vi took upon herself to be at the ready should anything happen. Miraculously, no crimes had been phoned in or reported to the department at all today. That was fortunate, not just for the sheriff herself but for any perpetrators who dared ruin her day of leisure. If they were caught, there were going to receive more than just a beating.

Tearing her eyes away from her desk for the first time that day, Vi leaned back in her leather chair and stretched her stiff back and arms. She grunted in pleasure as she felt tight muscles being loosened and cracked. Eyeing the grandfather clock that stood by the side of the room, she noticed it was already half past six.

"Is it this late already?" she thought out loud.

Turning her eyes back to her paperwork, she noticed a thin pile remained unfinished. Bringing her pen to her lips, Vi contemplated. If she were to continue working at the same pace as she did earlier during the day, she'd give herself about fifteen minutes to finish. Then again, it was already well past her usual departure time. She hadn't had dinner yet and she was sure Caitlyn was already worried as the sniper had called several times to check on her minutes before.

Deciding to get the paperwork done at home, Vi packed her belongings along with the leftover paperwork and departed the office.

 _First things first though, let's get some milk._

* * *

"Oof…" Vi grunted, as she struggled to make her way past the door while carrying two large paper bags containing groceries. Next time, she'd do it one by one. Struggling to get past a door after a long day at work was just an unnecessary struggle.

Finally laying the two bags on the counter, Vi took a deep breath, inhaling the familiar scent of lavender that circled her home. Before she could announce her arrival, however, a dark figure rushed in from the living room and tackled her to the ground, relentlessly purring and nuzzling into the sheriff's neck.

"You're late." the figure growled, rubbing her face furiously against the sheriff's neck and chest.

Vi giggled as she felt Caitlyn's tail wrap around her waist and stroked the woman's hair and feline ears, eliciting a purr from her partner.

"Sorry cupcake," Vi said as she pecked the vastayan's forehead. "Work took a little longer than usual."

In response, Caitlyn tightened her hold around the sheriff, evidently still upset that Vi had decided not to take a day off to spend time with her. "I missed you." she whispered into the sheriff's ear.

"I know. I'm sorry." Lifting Cailtyn's face up to meet hers, Vi stared into the turquoise orbs that always held a hypnotic effect over her. Before she knew it, Cailtyn brought her face forward, passionately intertwining her lips and tongue with the sheriff's. They kept at it as long as possible, before Caitlyn brought her own face away to regain her breath.

Vi smirked as Caitlyn turned away in embarrassment. Giving her one more peck on the cheek, Vi stood up and walked her to the kitchen.

"Come. Let's eat, you must be hungry. I also bought the milk you wanted."

...

Vi watched lovingly as Caitlyn lost herself to her instincts and hungrily devoured the meal that the sheriff had cooked for her. Only Caitlyn could make it look like the Ravioli she made was the best in the world.

Eyeing the sheriff's finished plate, Caitlyn handed her the last piece of her ravioli. "You should eat more, dear. You've only eaten one plate."

Vi shook her head and smiled warmly. "No need. I've had my fill. Besides, I'm having a healthy combination of bluenette, posh, vastayan, talented and beautiful. The best dessert in the world."

Vi stifled a laughed as she saw her lover flush a deep shade of red that she wasn't even sure was possible. Wolfing down the last piece, Caitlyn hurriedly took their plates and washed them, too embarrassed to even look the sheriff in the eye.

Vi watched as Caitlyn's feline tail moved in a manner that indicated she was happy. Goodness, she was so wonderful.

* * *

"Cupcake, please...I'm almost done."

"Pay attention to me."

"Please? After this we can have all the fun you want."

"Pay. Attention. To. Me."

"Just two more pages...pleeeeeaaaaasseee?"

Caitlyn then tightened her embrace of the enforcer, going so far as to push her leather chair farther away from her desk, silently telling her that no more paperwork was to be done for the day.

"Oh alright…" Vi sighed in defeat, as she settled on rubbing Caitlyn's ears.

Caitlyn purred as she nuzzled into the sheriff's neck occasionally licking it to show her affection.

"Hey! That tickles!" Vi laughed as she covered her neck. Caitlyn did her pest to pout, but found herself unable to resist the sheriff's intoxicating touch as she lost herself to pleasure.

"You left me this morning…" the sniper growled as she rested her head against the sheriff's chest.

"I know. But you know what I have to do. I hope you understand…"

Of course she understood. How couldn't she? Each and every day Vi poured all of her being into making Piltover a safer city, despite all the discrimination she faced from people like her. Thanks to that, Piltover was the safest that it had ever been since its founding and citizens like her lived happily knowing they were protected. She knew that despite being a Zaunite, Vi loved Piltover with all her heart and as such knew that Vi knew she would've said no if she had known Vi was going to work while others weren't. She knew Vi hated arguing with her, which was why Vi kept it to herself and departed early. Even so, Caitlyn wished she'd talk to her more. To tell her everything that was going on with her life and not just brush it off with the excuse of not wanting to burden her. Caitlyn just wished she'd be a little easier on herself and rest once in a while.

Though deep down, she also knew she was at fault as well. She was nowhere near as headstrong and resilient as Vi was, thus lead to Vi burdening herself more than necessary. She couldn't handle a quarter of what the sheriff was capable of. She was weak.

And she _hated_ it.

Vi must have sensed her helplessness, as she felt herself being locked into a tighter hug. Comfort enveloped her as she found herself within the sheriff's strong arms, and soon those worries faded away. In return, Caitlyn returned it as well, her desire to protect her lover having become stronger than ever.

Eyeing her partner, Vi noticed Caitlyn's choice of dress.

"Are you wearing my shirt?" she asked, scanning the sniper's entire body, as the tattered and oversized shirt did well to cover much her her torso and bottom.

"It smelled nice and is comfortable. You don't like it?" Caitlyn said, faking hurt.

"It's tattered and soaked with all my sweat…"

"It's also always proudly worn by the woman I love."

This time, it was Vi who turned red at the compliments.

"Oh you flatterer…" she said, pecking her vastayan on the nose. Caitlyn smiled in return and brushed her tail against Vi's nose, eliciting another laugh. Feeling a pair of strong arms move down to her waist, Caitlyn found herself being pulled in by the sheriff, making their faces mere centimeters apart.

"Well then, today is your day. What would you like your Vi to do for you?"

Caitlyn smiled seductively as she grabbed the sheriff's hand and slowly led her under her shirt to feel her naked waist. "Oh I don't know. Use your imagination."

"Oh?" the sheriff smirked, this time more devilishly.

Suddenly, Caitlyn found herself being overrun with pleasure from behind and gasped loudly. Looking back, she noticed the sheriff having her tail on lockdown. She gasped again as the sheriff began moving her hand up at an agonizingly slow pace.

"N-Not there…" she moaned. "It's...s-sensitive…"

"Be careful what you wish for cupcake…" Vi said as she lifted her lover up and laid her down on the bed.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **Huehuehue.**


	5. Tomorrow

**Please read and review! Anything you liked? Hated? Don't hesitate to let me know!**

* * *

There was chaos outside.

Women could be heard droves and if you were perceptive enough or at the very least lucky, you might've heard a random girl shouting a "MAKE ME PREGNANT!" line or something similar here and there. If she didn't know better, or if she had just been on her first day at her job, she might've rolled her eyes, sighed, and maybe even scoffed at their stupid claims.

But years of doing her job had showed her things, and among the scariest things she'd seen in her life, women of Piltover definitely had a place among the top. When it came to people or things they loved, they became something beyond human. As if by magic, all their differences would be cast aside and they would march together in unison to achieve their goal. Anyone who disagreed with them was to be abused physically and verbally. Once their goal was within reach, somehow they would gain superhuman strength and break all police barriers by hand. Their voices would be loud enough to shatter glass and their minds would be lost, causing them to do some of the most ridiculous things.

Aliens. That's what they were. Aliens!

Vi shuddered as she touched her face, recalling the one time a little girl had thrown her undergarments in her face and immediately proceeded to punch her in the solar plexus with such force that she nearly passed out. She couldn't even remember how she had tamed the crowd. She wasn't sure if she ever did.

Normally, she would've gone out and contained the crowd herself again, but seeing as how she'd been doing it for so many years, she figured she'd give the other wardens and officers a go. They might've been strong and did their jobs efficiently, but lately they had been getting too cocky, telling her that girls were no problem to deal with.

She smirked as she stood in her office, watching the scene unfold through the blinds. Outside, women were running rampantly in one direction with no police anywhere in sight. Let's see if they were still cocky by the time the fiasco was over.

"What's going on?"

Turning her head, she noticed the sniper up from her chair, her work most likely finished for the day.

"You didn't hear? Jayce has finally returned to Piltover." Vi responded, returning to her paperwork.

If Vi hadn't been so lax with her paperwork, she might've missed the sound of Caitlyn dropping her sniper rifle.

"What?! He's finally returned?!" she exclaimed.

"That's right. You're more than welcome to join in with the crowd if you'd like." Vi responded simply. A sharp contrast to how strict she was with Caitlyn when it came to work.

"A-Are you sure?!"

The sniper's excitement caused the sheriff to look up from her paperwork. If Caitlyn's crush on the playboy wasn't obvious enough, her beet red face would make it undeniable.

"Completely and hopelessly in love aren't we?" she asked, a smirk making its way to her face as the sniper covered her cheeks.

"O-Of course not! Oh…"

"Ugh, just get out of here already. All this mushiness is going to make me vomit!"

The sniper could only bow as she made her way out the office.

"Before you go though," Vi interjected before she could make her way past the doors. "If you're hoping to send him a love letter or get a date with him, you'd better get in line. And I'm pretty sure I'm ahead of you in that regard."

The sniper could only look at the sheriff incredulously before shaking her head, most likely brushing it off as a joke before she rushed out to join in with the chaos.

* * *

One thud came after another.

Panting, groaning, and all sounds that resembled exhaustion came crashing into the office. Vi crossed her arms triumphantly as she stood over her fallen officers, laughing maniacally at their defeated faces. Outside, the roads were littered with tattered cloths, shoes, and whatever strips of cloth the men and women decided to forego as they tried to force themselves on the "Defender of Tomorrow".

Ladies and gentlemen, please allow us to introduce to you: The Citizens of Piltover!

Albeit, that wasn't to say every citizen in the city was like that, it was just a very big majority. Unfortunately, the sniper seemed to be no exception. Seeing the poor woman stumbling into the office with all her clothes and signature hat completely wrinkled almost made her feel bad.

Almost.

Despite looking like a mess, the sniper sported a fulfilled look. Looking down, the sheriff spotted a little magazine hanging loosely in her hand. On the cover was a picture of the playboy himself without a shirt and showing all of his toned muscles. Somewhere near the bottom, something was scribbled messily in black marker.

"Well I'll be damned...Looks like you were one of the lucky ones." the sheriff smirked.

Without even waiting for a reply, the sheriff turned her attention to the rest of the office, who were currently covering the floor.

"So!" she clapped her hands. "Everyone had fun?"

Groans.

"Yeah, I kinda thought so. Too bad, suck it up everybody. Our day isn't over yet and we still have work to do."

Even louder groans.

"If we say you were right, will you let us go?" one of the wardens whined, obviously beaten and desperate for a break.

"Hmmm…." the sheriff pondered. "Well...considering that I've been doing this for years now and considering you guys have always said 'It's not that bad'...nah."

This time there were tears.

Without even looking back to see their anguished faces, Vi headed back into her office to finish the rest of the work for the day.

So concentrated on her work that she failed to notice the noises outside, she nearly jumped when her door busted open, and in came a tall figure dressed in weird fashion.

"Heyo!" he shouted.

If not for his voice, Vi might've punched him before he got a chance to reveal himself.

"Well lookee here. It's the playboy of tomorrow." she said, with a smile on her face.

"Good to see you too, old friend."

The two shared a laugh as Jayce made himself comfortable and sat in the leather chair across from the sheriff.

"So what brings you back home? Don't tell me you've already accomplished your goal of travelling the entire world?" she asked.

"C'mon, we both know I'm not _that_ awesome. Besides, isn't Progress Day around the corner? Travelling the world can wait. This is an annual thing." Jayce laughed.

Ah yes, Progress Day. The one day where almost all of Piltover would be put on halt as both aspiring and established alchemists and engineers would showcase their best creations on every street of the city. To some, it would help their companies get more workers and exposure. To others, it was a way to get themselves noticed and from there on, build themselves higher. To many, it was a quick way to make a living.

She was sure there were more reasons, but these were usually the top three.

To prevent any mechanical or chemical accidents from happening, the police department would be kept on active duty.

"I haven't just been traveling you know." Jayce continued, grabbing out a white curved bottle and two small cups. "I've been learning too. And during my travels I've spent some time to hone my skills and upgrade my babies. Soju?"

"What's this?" Vi asked, taking one of the small white cups.

"Soju. Ionian liquor. I'm sure you'll like it."

"Alright then. Cheers." Bumping their cups together, both downed the clear liquid within one gulp.

Releasing a long breath, Vi raised an eyebrow at her friend, unsure if she had been fooled.

"You call this liquor? This went down just like water!"

"Trust me, I thought the same. But when I was at a bar and took my seventh shot, I saw many of the customers looking at me as if I was crazy. Before I could completely swallow it, it hit me like a bat from behind the head. I ended up puking on my lap."

Vi bursted out laughing as Jayce sheepishly rested his face on his palm. She guessed she was pretty loud based on the way fellow officers and wardens were crowding around her door.

The rest of the day was spent on catching up.

"How's Ezreal?" the playboy asked, pouring the sheriff another cup of soju.

"Surprisingly settled down." the sheriff replied. "He's currently taking a break from exploring and analyzing his findings. Says it'll take a while." Vi replied, downing it easily.

"Huh. Didn't really take him for a guy who'd be able to sit still."

"Me neither. Guess having a girlfriend works wonders."

"Pffft!"

...

" _Girlfriend?!"_

"Yeah, yeah. If you wanna know, ask him yourself. Hell, he'll probably be somewhere on the street tomorrow." she responded with a roll of her eyes. "What about you? Find yourself a girl yet?"

Jayce chuckled. "Y'know, before I left I had a girl in my mind. Piltovian. I thought she was the prettiest thing in the world. Long black hair, blue eyes, and a smile that could charm men for miles."

Vi rolled her eyes as she heard his descriptions. Like this girl was any different from any of the other girls he described. To spare herself from listening, she brought her attention to pouring him another drink. "She might not have noticed me, but I promised myself that one day, when I came back I would ask her out."

"And?"

Another chuckle. "Well, let's just say the world's a lot bigger than I had imagined. When I first arrived in Ionia, man. Beauties as far as the eye can see. If I didn't know any better, I might've asked all of them out. Trust me, if you were there, you would've done the same."

"Uh huh." Vi rolled her eyes as she poured herself another drink.

"Ever heard of Vastayans? They're like humans except they have some animalistic traits like wings or tails, or even another pair of ears. Met some myself actually. First one was a girl with wings. Didn't really take too kindly to me. The moment she saw me, she threw her feathers. Said things like humans sucking away the land's magic or something. Another one...and oh you're gonna like this. Another one had fox ears and nine tails."

"Nine tails?"

"Yeah! And whiskers too! Man, if I wasn't so stupid I would've grabbed out my camera and snapped it! Watching her take that bath in the river...man…she ran away the moment she saw me though. If you ever get the chance, you should go. Let me know when you do, I'll introduce you to some."

"Yeah well until I see proof, I'm gonna call bullshit on whatever this 'vastayan' business is."

"Suit yourself. Just saying, you're missing out on a lot here. Anyway, what else is new?"

"Aside from Ezreal getting a girlfriend? Well, I guess the city's been making some progress as of late. Nobody seems to hate me as much after the Big Ben incident. And it turns out there are other queers like me. Quite a few actually. I think they're starting a movement or something."

"Huh. Guess I've been gone for quite a while. Well, I don't wanna keep you for too long. See you tomorrow?"

"Sure." the sheriff nodded, happy to see her friend again. "Go home and take a bath. You smell like someone who hasn't showered in months and uses cologne to mask his dirty smell. A word of advice: it isn't working. Anyway, good luck on tomorrow."

Jayce could only smile as he made his way to the door. Aside from the fact that her language was less vulgar compared to when they first met, she hadn't changed one bit. For that he was glad.

"Thanks for the advice. I'll be somewhere near the Big Ben, so make sure to stop by. Who knows, I might have something your gauntlets could use. Anyway, Keep the soju. Try not to drink too much and make sure to stop by soon. After Progress Day, I'll be back on my travels."

Giving one last smile before waving goodbye, Vi plopped down on her leather chair, exhausted. Looking at the time, she noticed it was well past time for her to leave, and since Jayce's visit, she hadn't managed to get as much done as she had hoped. Combine that with Progress Day being tomorrow…

"Ugh, I'll finish this tomorrow. Or maybe the day after…"

Grabbing her keys and coat, Vi opened the door to her office only to find her way barricaded by rest of the force. The expectant look on their faces never wavered as she moved towards the exit.

"What?" she finally asked.

"Don't 'what' us! Tell us what happened!" they shouted.

"How do you two know each other?!"

"How long have you guys been friends?!"

"Are you guys together?"

She wasn't even going to begin with that last one.

Raising their hands up and lowering them down slowly, their voices quieted and they waited eagerly for her response. She was not in the mood to deal with this right now.

"Everyone. I'm going to be brutally honest here and I need you to take this seriously. Am I understood?"

They all nodded rapidly.

"I plead the fifth on all your questions. If any of you guys asks one more question, I'll double your workload for a month."

Their bodies froze and none dared move lest they get more work. Good. they were listening.

"Until then, you guys all have yourselves a nice day."

They sighed as they went back to their desks to get their belongings before leaving the office. At least they were smart enough to know that knowledge of her love life was nowhere near valuable as their personal time. Before long, there was nobody in the office besides her.

"You value your privacy that much?"

"You're still here?"

The sniper finally stood up from the leather chair she was resting on and walked towards the sheriff in a manner that betrayed the way she looked. Rather than a girl who had just met the idol of her life, she looked like a woman fresh from a battlefield.

"Of course." Caitlyn replied. "You said it yourself when I started working. I leave when you do."

"That I did. That's never stopped you from leaving the office before me though."

"That's true. I guess I was just wondering..."

Caitlyn fidgeted, as if trying to find the right words to say. Even if she did find them though, she wasn't sure if it was right to say them.

"Wondering?" Vi asked expectantly.

"A-Are they true?" the sniper looked down as she fidgeted, almost as if she had made a mistake.

"What, the rumors? Ones about us being together?"

She took the silence as a "yes". At that Vi released a loud sigh.

"Oh c'mon, cupcake. Seriously? Remember that time when I had admitted to the whole world that I was a lesbian? Actually, if I remember correctly, you were pretty active on social media during that time."

At that, the sniper immediately perked up, her expression showing a combination of shame and relief. Before she could say anything else, Vi finished it for her.

"And don't worry, Jayce is single. You have a chance." she winked. "Now c'mon, get yourself out of the office so I can close it."

"That's not...um...nevermind. I'll see you tomorrow."

Without another word, she was gone.

"Piltovian women…" Vi sighed.

* * *

 **Longer chapter this time since I wanted to use this chapter to introduce some new characters. Hopefully I did Jayce some justice.**


	6. Beginning of Rebirth

**Missed writing for this story. Hope ya'll like!**

* * *

It was dark.

She couldn't move.

…

How long had it been? How long since the accident? Since the collapse of the factory? The smell of cement mixed concrete was now gone, which meant she had likely been stuck for a while, but the loss of smell didn't really make breathing any easier.

...

Did everyone make it out okay?

Pshh, nah. What was she even worrying for? Of course they did. If they could survive walking on wires without falling and jumping over elevators, they for sure could survive a building collapse. Heh, they were survivors just like her.

Her mind swam with the desire to escape, but her body refused to act. It was no surprise of course, she was trapped. Rubble was piled on top of her, and considering it was in Zaun, it seemed like she wouldn't be rescued anytime soon. She knew she'd die if she just stayed where she was, but the problem was, once again, the fact that she couldn't move.

The again, like hell she'd let herself die here.

"Hrgggh…"

Her grunts muffled by the rubble, she found her struggle useless as she found herself unable to move a muscle.

"Come on Vi, you got this…"

Remembering she still had those oversized gauntlets on, she pushed on the trigger near her fingers. In an instant, she felt the vibrations slowly wear away at the blocks of concrete, allowing her to move her arms a little more freely. Her hands burned as the gauntlets' power surged, but it was too late to stop now.

 _Just a little more…_

She could feel the burns worsening as she continued bashing away at the rubble, but after realizing her progress, she figured it'd be better to tell the pain to go to hell. As she gained more room, slaps then turned to light punches, which turned to stronger punches. There was more room now, but she had to hurry. Oxygen was getting scarce and rubble was falling on her face and body. Each sting and piece of rubble that fell on her body brought to her attention at how broken she really was.

 _Almost there…_

"Rrrraahhh!"

At last, with one final punch, dim light emitted from the small hole she made and oxygen finally started flowing in. Throwing one more heavy punch, the rubble was knocked out of her way, allowing her to make her way out of the pile.

Repeatedly huffing and gasping for the air to fill her charcoal filled lungs, she held out her arms to the sky and roared in celebration of her freedom.

"There she is! Catch her!"

Looking down, she noticed men coming in several directions. Each of them wore suits of fancy design. Things you'd never find in a place like Zaun.

"Pilties." she snarled. She made an effort to stop them, but somehow, her gauntlets seemed to have gained several tons in weight, making it impossible to lift them. Combine that with lightheadedness that came every time she took a step forward, she eventually fell.

"Damn…"

Looks like it was all a waste. Oh well, she'd get them once she woke up.

* * *

Aching.

That was the first thing she felt when she became conscious. She kept her eyes closed, too tired to open them and not ready for the rays of light that were likely waiting to blind her. She tried to fall back asleep, but the events of the day before suddenly sprang into her mind, putting her on high alert.

Immediately opening her eyes, she sat up from her soft resting place, managing to ignore the pain that shot through her entire body as she moved. The room was dimmer than expected thanks to the curtains hanging around. Several pictures and trophies also adorned the room along with pictures of people she didn't recognize. Pushing herself off the bed, she noticed her body mostly covered in bandages. Strange, she was sure nobody she knew owned this many, enough to cover most of her body. Combine that with the fact that her tattered street clothes were now replaced with a gown of some sort…

Where the hell was she?

The room looked too rich to be anywhere in Zaun and it was much easier to breathe here for some reason. A hospital? No way. Despite never being in one, even Vi knew they weren't this fancy.

The door suddenly creaked open, causing Vi to jump away from the bed and strike a ready pose. Whoever came through the door, if she saw them to be dangerous, she'd immediately burst through either the door or window, pain be damned.

She kept herself in a battle-ready position, waiting for the one to come through the door.

 _Any second now..._

Several taps on the floor could be heard along with footsteps, too many to count in fact, but still only Vi remained in the room. What the hell was going on? Was this person that slow of a walker?

Soon enough, grunting could be heard, most likely indicating whoever was coming was having trouble. Still, she didn't dare move. This might've been a trick or something.

At last, after almost a minute, an elderly man holding a plate finally emerged, scanning the bed before finally landing eyes on her.

"Ah," he said in a creaky voice. "I see you've finally awoken."

Vi stayed silent, unsure of what to make of the man. He was old, wrinkly, and needed a cane to walk. Taking him down would've been a piece of cake. That said, it made things weirder. What did he want from her?

"No need to be alarmed." he said, raising the tray he carried. "I made you some soup."

He might've sounded genuine, but to Vi, that was an even greater cause for concern. Pilties always looked down on people like her. Who did this man think he was? Try as he might, she wasn't about to be fooled.

"What do you want?" Vi asked, voice full of venom.

The old man tilted his head. "Hm?"

"You heard me. What do you want?"

"Well…" the man put a finger over his chin in contemplation. "I think the first would be for you to eat my soup? I worked very hard on it after all."

Oh this man thought he was clever? If he wanted to get physical he could've just asked.

Angry at his remarks, Vi took several steps forward before succumbing to the feeling of aching muscles that ran through her body and falling.

"Ugh…" she grunted, feeling the bones in her arms shake as she tried to push herself up.

"Rest yourself." the man said, setting the soup aside and trying his best to help her up. "You're in no condition to move young lady, especially with those injuries."

Taking notice of his efforts, she decided it was better to do as she was told.

"I've been through worse…" she remarked, too tired to fire back anything spiteful.

"I do not doubt it. Now eat. You'll need the energy if you want to hurry and recover." the man said.

Rejecting the spoon she was offered, she grabbed the bowl of soup and poured it into her mouth, noticing its white color and slightly mellow taste as it ran down her tongue. The man made a noticeable hum, most likely impressed by her skills of preventing the soup from leaking from the sides of her mouth as she poured it down.

"You truly were hungry…" the man remarked with a smile.

"Yeah. What about it?" Vi replied snarkily, now a little more energized.

"Oh, think nothing of it. I was just glad to know my efforts didn't go to waste. Speaking of which? How was it? The taste I mean?"

"Not bad." Vi admitted. "But not entirely good either. It tasted like you put mushy potatoes into some kind of weird soup."

"Well that is what this soup is, after all. It's potato leek soup. Made with the finest of ingredients."

"Yeah, well people like me don't really care about that stuff. You either go heavily spiced or go home. Anything else ain't worth trying." Vi said, sloppily wiping her mouth.

"My my…" the man chuckled, most likely amused at her manners.

"Well I've eaten your soup, so now it's your turn. Whaddya want from me?" she asked, this time a little more softly.

"Hasty aren't we? How about we rest a little longer? Going too fast isn't entirely a good thing." he replied, slowly standing up to leave.

"Oh no, you're not getting away this time." Vi then tightly gripped the man's hand, preventing him from escaping.

"I want answers and I want them now. If you want to remain standing, that is." Vi demanded.

The man simply sighed and shook his head. "Well, what I want would take too long to explain in words. I was thinking of showing you instead, which is why I suggested you rest. Believe me when I say I understand why you're suspicious of me, but there's no need to worry. You can rest easy."

Vi raised an eyebrow, still not convinced. "Okay, let's assume everything you said is true. How can I trust you?"

The man scratched his chin once more, this time seemingly genuine in his pondering.

"Well, I guess we can start by telling you my name. Many citizens of this city call me Sir Sponge. You, on the other hand, can call me Robert."

* * *

 **An origin story of some sort for Vi. Not sure if I'll do it in consecutive chapters, but there will be more to come.**

 **And yes, I named the man Robert Sponge XD. Ten billion points to you if you get it.**


	7. Rebirth

**A continuation of the previous chapter. Hope ya'll enjoy!**

* * *

"Robert Sponge..." Vi repeated. Once through her mouth, and several times more in her head to get it memorized.

Despite living near the industrial city and having "interacted" with several other piltovans, she never made much of an effort to remember their names. Why would she? The only business they had there was either filling up their pockets at the expense of zaunites or further poisoning the city with their deranged experiments. Either way, they were trouble. Although, once in a while there'd be some gems coming into the poisoned city to sell their wares. She vaguely remembered a man with a name as ridiculous as William M. Butliqer who came by to sell his "high quality sheets of text", which turned out to be just ordinary paper. She remembered roaring in laughter along with her gang upon hearing his name and nearly fainted from exhaustion after seeing him passionately advertise his paper. As expected, the man hadn't sold much, if anything at all. To make things worse, before he left, the pitiful man claimed he'd return to make sure they'd pay for insulting the name of the family that "built the wonderful city of Piltover." If she had any respect for piltovans then, it certainly disappeared after that.

She wondered if he had any luck selling anything before or after that.

Shaking her head of those thoughts, she looked at the elderly man who stood in front of her again and returned to silently repeating his name. Robert Sponge. Nowhere near as ridiculous as William M. Butliqer, both in appearance and the way he carried himself, which was a good thing she supposed. The last thing she needed was to be associated with people like _him_. Either way, seeing as how he put in the effort to get her out of that hellhole, it looked like he'd be sticking around for a while.

"Robert Sponge." she said verbally, this time with a clearer voice.

"Indeed." he bowed with a smile. "Former mayor of Piltover at your service. Now then young lady, I believe it's your turn."

Vi furrowed her eyebrows, unsure of whether to trust this man. Sure he may have saved her life, but considering all the things pilties had done to people like her in the past...something told her he had some ulterior motive. She just didn't know what. Despite that though, she figured she owed him at least a little for everything that had happened.

"Vi."

"Vi…" he repeated.

…

"Vi…?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. For a moment she was confused, then remembered that Pilties often had family names or something like that. She mentally scoffed at their stupid customs.

"Just Vi." she said. "Got no family name."

Robert nodded in understanding, realizing he shouldn't have expected as much.

"Well then 'Just Vi', how about we go out and take a stroll around the city? There's much I want to show and ask you."

This time, Vi outwardly scoffed. Was this man optimistic or just dumb?

"You really expect me to associate with pilties? Hell, do you even think they'll welcome me? Take a good look Rob. The moment they see me, they'll turn and run. Your reputation could take a hit too."

"I'm well aware, but don't you worry about a thing. I've already found ways of working around that."

Robert then slowly made his way out of the room and called out.

"Patrick? Are you there? I'd like to go to the clothing store."

"Right away sir!" From within the room, Vi could see a chubby man hastily making his way to the front door, clumsily trying to unlock it and get the car ready before realizing his body was stuck in the doorway.

"Ah...I don't suppose you could help with pushing Patrick out?"

* * *

"You've gotta be kidding…" the zaunite scrunched her face as she looked in the mirror. Her dress was a combination of black and purple, full with a corset, dress, heeled boots and a hat. While the corset wasn't as tight as she had imagined it to be, the fact that something had to be wrapped around her midriff made her uncomfortable. That said, she had to admit the color looked good on her. Combined with the leather gloves, maybe this wasn't as bad.

"Why, it fits perfectly!" the thin, brown-haired piltovan lady exclaimed, clapping her hands while marveling at her. Vi had to look away from the mirror to get the woman out of her sight. Her bumbling personality was a little too for someone who simply sold clothes and the compliment almost seemed like a lie.

"I've never seen a woman wear such a dress so well! Where did you find a specimen like her, Sir Sponge? She'd do well as a model for my dresses. Oh my..." the owner seemed to be drooling as her hands freely explored the zaunite's curvature.

"Hell no!" Vi adamantly said, slapping the woman's hands away after they got too low and personal.

Robert elicited a chuckle as her heard the compliments, completely oblivious to what was going on.

"I'm sure she would." he replied. "Unfortunately, I have business with her so the modeling will have to wait. Perhaps some other time, Sandy."

Sandy sighed at the fact that she couldn't adorn her "model" right away. "Oh, very well. It's not like I can't wait anyway."

"Well then, in that case take this and we'll be off." Paying Sandy for the dress, Robert left the store with Vi trying her best to follow close behind.

"Oh! Before you go, may I have the miss's name?"

Without turning back, Vi gave her an answer.

"Vi-"

"Baker. Violet Baker." Robert answered for her.

If Sandy had noticed anything, she hadn't acted on it as she continued on being her bubbly self.

"Well then, miss Baker, if you have any time please feel free to stop by my shop and model for me! I'll make sure to reward you handsomely for it!" she said, giving a wink before heading back into her shop.

Immediately Vi rushed forward and faced the former mayor.

"The hell was that for?"

"Apologies. I couldn't let them know your identity. Not when they're not ready."

"Why do you care so much? The only one they'll hurt is me. You're a piltie and their former mayor. It's not like they'll hurt you."

The man made no response and continued walking, leaving Vi in suspense. Despite his silence, Vi knew he heard her and figured it'd be better just to tail him. That said, she maintained her silence and chose to observe her surroundings as they walked.

"Look around Vi. What do you see?" he suddenly asked.

The images of her environment weren't lost on her as they walked. Tall buildings followed them everywhere they went. Conversations came and left her ear, the smells of fresh food such as piltovan bread and fish and chips constantly charmed her nose. Combine everything with the sights of moving gears serving a variety of convenient functions, it was no surprise the city became known as the City of Progress.

"People walking, talking, working. And a whole bunch of gears and hextech." she answered simply. She'd never admit it, but being in a clean environment surrounded by so much green and cool technology was starting to rub off on her. She might not have liked pilties, but she'd be damned if she said they didn't have good tech. It was also nice to be able to take deep breaths without having to worry about smog and chemicals dirtying her lungs. In a place like this, it was easy to see why fellow zaunites dreamed of a life in a city full of people and opportunity.

The women of the city looked nice too.

Despite her answer not displaying the full scope of her thoughts, Robert simply chuckled again as if he already understood.

"That it is, although, if only it were that simple for me. But first, allow me to apologize."

"For what?" she asked.

"In all honesty, I needed someone to accompany me through this part of the city. After retiring from my position as mayor, I couldn't bring myself to walk through this place again."

She was about pry further until they were interrupted by the sounds of yelling adults.

Turning her head, she easily spotted a young boy running away from two adult men. The ragged little boy was maneuvering through the crowd on the sidewalk. In his arms was a bag full of bread. Despite his small size, he easily outran his chasers, one being a baker and another being an old, chubby man who seriously needed to go on a diet.

"Aren't you going to do anything about that?" Vi turned to Robert, pointing at the scene.

"Worry not. I can handle this." Confidently striding over to the two panting men, the former mayor clapped his hands, bringing their attention over to him.

"Now, now gentlemen. There's no need to worry. Take this."

From within his coat, he took out a small pouch and handed it to the two men. Opening the pouch, their eyes sparkled as they saw the contents. While she couldn't see what was inside, she could probably guess it was an abundance of gold coins. Without another word, the two men ceased their chase knowing they had been compensated.

"You're not gonna stop the other kid from running away? I mean, I thought you pilties had no uh…" Vi stuttered over her words, trying to find the right vocabulary. "...'tolerance' for people like him."

"Hm...well, why don't you follow that boy? He couldn't have gotten far. In fact, if I remember correctly, he should be hiding somewhere within that alleyway." The elderly man then pointed to the dark area between two buildings a few blocks ahead. "Oh and give these to him when you see him."

Catching the pouch that was tossed to her, she raised an eyebrow in confusion, but ultimately decided it'd be better to ask later. Within the short time she spent with him, she had already figured out he answers most likely lied in his request.

Having grown a little more comfortable in her heeled boots, she moved at a jogging pace within an alley. Within the dark area, she found herself calming down to the familiar scents of cement mixed with trash. As she got closer, voices became audible and near the end of an alleyway sat two kids, the boy from earlier and little girl. The little girl munched happily on the stolen bread while the boy patted her head.

Upon her arrival, the little boy jumped with the little girl in his arms, eyes once shining now full of fear. Vi paused for a quick moment, being stuck in a state of familiarity. Looking down at her clothing, she suddenly realized why he reminded her of herself so much.

"Here. This is for you." she said, handing the pouch towards him.

The little boy hesitated for a moment before slowly moving his arm towards the pouch. Vi in return moved her hand forward to counteract the slow pace of the little boy's movements. As the boy's hand gently laid on top of the bag, she could feel the light weight of his hand, speaking volumes of how little he had eaten. She watched as he took the pouch and lit up as he saw the gold coins in the pouch. He then bowed in appreciation before smiling at the little girl. It was strange, she thought. Wasn't he a piltie like the others?

Curiosity getting the better of her, she decided to ask herself.

"What are you doing on the streets? Where are your parents?" she asked, to which she regretted immediately after.

"I don't know…" the boy replied. "One day they just disappeared. And then some people came and took our home away."

Vi's eyes softened at the revelation. So it was like that here too. Even in the City of Progress, people were left behind. Of course, she knew not everyone could be a winner no matter where they lived, but considering how they boy and the girl looked, they could've passed as zaunites. She wanted to do something, but what could she do? Being who she was, she'd never be able to get anywhere high enough in the damned city. Zaun wasn't much of a better choice. Despite it being her home, she'd never ask someone to move to Zaun if she could help it. Eventually she resigned to rubbing the boy's head.

"Use the money to take care of yourselves." was all she could say in encouragement before turning away.

The walk back was quiet and in contemplation. For the first time in her life, she felt conflicted. For so long she had hated piltover and everything they stood for. All of their greed and experiments turned Zaun into what it was today and yet for some reason she couldn't help but feel a little sad. Was it just her? Or was it the little boy? Either way, whatever it was, it wasn't what she needed.

"You seem to have a lot on your mind."

The former mayor's voice was dangerously close, though that might've been her fault for walking too far.

"I know you have many questions, but please sit down. There's a few things I'd like to say first."

Wordlessly, she did as she was told and stared into the plaza, eyes wandering with no particular destination.

"This is my hometown. Over forty-five years ago, on this very bench, was when I promised myself I'd bring myself to the highest position in Piltover and bring riches to this part of the city. You see, long before I became mayor, this part of town was still in development. Furthest behind technological advancements and very poor, my fellow people were often ridiculed by those who lived in the high-class urban areas up north. As such, we were called "the bottom". Because of this, we all toiled to find opportunities for growth. I, of course, was no exception. Seizing all opportunities I could, I rapidly rose in the ranks. When I finally made my way up to the position of mayor, I did whatever I could to make the city progress. Promoting the creation of hextech such as funding engineering schools and the expansion of Progress Day, we soon became a capital for trade amongst other nations. Of course, I also had schools built in the part of town as well, which is why it prospers today but…"

Robert then stared into the distance, as if unsure whether or not to continue. His resolve evidently steeled the moment he decided to continue.

"...my impatience caused me to make many mistakes. One of which was implementing a reward system into many companies. It was a system that rewarded those who had accomplished most. I had hoped that the system would promote people to become more innovative and push forward their creations."

"But that wasn't what happened, was it?"

"No."

Vi nodded in understanding. Zaun had the same system, or at least, some form of it. In Zaun, success was determined by a combination of how crafty and innovative you were. Maybe you could create a machine that could eliminate poisonous gases within the city. With something like that you'd be able to make more money than you could care to count, but if you didn't watch your back and throat, all your success would ultimate go to the craftier one.

This was no system for promoting innovation. It was one that opened doors to betrayal and murders. Come to think of it now, maybe that's what her gang thought after leaving her behind at the factory.

...

Seemed like they weren't as different as she thought.

"Many died." The man continued. "My wife, my daughter...all over my mistakes. As I look back at home now, I can't help but think of all the things I could've done to fix this."

Vi then turned to the man as he contemplated. "So why tell this to me? I'm a Zaunite I couldn't care less about the problems here, and it's not like they'd let me anyway. Shouldn't you be telling the other pilties this?"

The man laughed, not a chuckle, but laughed at her question almost as if the answer was obvious and she wasn't getting it.

"Long before I heard about you, Vi, I used to be the same as all those 'pilties'. I used to think that Zaunites were all slum rats who chased after things that fed their greed. However, as zaunites soon found their ways into our schools and markets, I soon saw the effects of their contributions. I then realized how conceited I was, judging people I hardly knew when they did more for this city than I ever could. What's more, news of the factory explosion and how you freed those workers quickly spread throughout the city. Hearing about you and learning about your efforts...I came to the conclusion that it's you who this city needs, zaunite or not."

"...what?"

No way. He was not going to ask what she was thinking he was going to ask.

"Vi...will you help me fix this city?"

* * *

 **Anything you liked? Hated? Please don't hesitate to let me know!**


	8. A Changed Woman

She ran as fast as she could.

She had to get away.

She had to. She didn't know why, but she had to.

Her feet ached from running in heeled boots, and her lungs felt as if they would burst from her chest, but she didn't dare stop. Not when she was so close.

 _Vi, will you help me rebuild this city?_

The mayor's voice constantly repeated itself in her head. She could've just said no, but she didn't.

She told him she needed time.

Why?

What was wrong with her?! She was a zaunite dammit! She'd never belong in the damn city!

Soon enough, she reached the outskirts of the City of Progress and crossed the border that separated Zaun from Piltover. Heading deeper within the polluted city that was her home, she only stopped when she felt the familiar scent of poisonous gases fill her nostrils. Taking a deep breath, she immediately gagged as the gases filled her throat.

Weird, despite all the years she spent living in Zaun, why did the city suddenly seem more poisonous than it did before?

She wheezed as she tried to regain her breath. She made a motion to go the other way, but decided against it, afraid she'd be lured back into Piltover.

Finally taking a moment, she dropped herself onto the metal floor to regain her breath. Staring into the polluted sky, she watched as the brown smoke clouds constantly swirled amongst themselves, forming a dark haze over the towering chemical power figured sooner or later, nobody would be able to see light within the city.

"Dirty and ugly…" she whispered. A grim reflection of her home and what it shaped her into.

This was fine, right? Zaun was her home. Despite how dirty it was, despite how little people did to change it, she would always be accepted here. What was wrong with telling the state of her home as it was? It wasn't like her friends would think any less of her for it.

"Vi?"

A girls voice suddenly made it's way into her ears. Her name was said in an odd fashion, and if her hearing had been impaired, she might've thought it was someone else's name.

Turning to her left, a small girl stood before her, face full of curiosity and worry. Her hands were slightly raised, almost preparing herself for whatever was to come next if she was wrong.

"Nicky?" she replied.

"Vi!" the little girl immediately rushed towards her, wrapping the pinkette in a tight embrace. She constantly rubbed her face over her chest, obviously relieved to be reunited.

"Hey girl." Vi smiled, rubbing her junior's head. "How 'ya been?"

"Where were ya?! Ah was so worried! They told me ya kicked the bucket! That you wouldn't be coming back! Oh…" Nicky suddenly became frantic, gesturing with every word she said, her highlighted hair becoming more and more ruffled by the second.

"Back from the dead." Vi chuckled. "Looks like death didn't wanna keep me around."

Both of them laughed at her remark before embracing again, glad to be reunited.

"So where'd ya get them clothes from. You're looking like ya been hangin out with some pilties or sumthin!" Nicky said.

"I guess you could say that. Couldn't wear what I was wearing earlier. Way too ripped." she replied. "So how's the rest of the gang doin?"

"Managin' I guess." Nicky shrugged. "Haven't chosen a leader yet. Prolly cause you were so damn good at it. Candidates damn spend more time fightin' each other than gettin any work done. Right now we need ya more than ever." she sighed.

"Damn, I've been away far too long and those guys think they can do whatever they want huh? How about we go back so we can whip those guys back into shape?" Vi said, excitedly, jumping and stretching her muscles.

"Got it, boss!"

"Actually, you don't have to go back at all."

Both zaunites froze as they heard footsteps approaching from behind them. Turning around, a band of young boys lined the pathways, holding pipes and other poorly-made hextech gadgets for weapons. She didn't recognize any of their faces, but she sure damn well knew those "F"'s tattooed onto their faces.

"Fiends." she spat.

"Oh, you heard of us? Great! That makes it easier." The tallest boy, seemingly the leader of the gang, approached the two while spinning his pipe. "Go home Piltie. You don't belong here."

Vi felt Nicky tug on her sleeve. "Let's just go, Vi. We can deal with them later." she whispered shakily.

"Listen to your friend over there piltie. She's trying to save your life."

"Who're you calling a piltie?" Vi scoffed. "How about you guys try to save yours first? When I'm through with you, y'all will be beggin to die."

Unsurprisingly, the Fiends remained unfazed and instead readied their weapons. Good. That was the way she liked it. She needed a way to relieve all the stress that had been built up earlier. It was going to make victory that much sweeter.

Cracking her knuckles, she immediately rushed towards the leader, grabbing him by the legs and tackling to the ground. Without wasting another second, she wrapped herself around his arm and compressed her body until she heard a bone snap.

Once she heard the leader's shriek, she immediately moved on to her next victim. Dodging whatever blows came her way, she immediately seized the opportunities that came to her, making sure to give everyone a good sock on the face. For every time she someone was lucky enough to hit her, she immediately grabbed their hands, yanked the weapon from them, and made sure to return the favor with ten times the amount of force. The more the fight went on, the more Vi lost herself to the thrill and bloodied every fiend she that came her way. Within minutes, there was not a single fiend to be seen standing.

Wiping blood off her nose, she located the leader and spit on his face, asserting her authority over the beaten gang. It was only when she knew everyone was down did she relax her muscles and shake off all built-up stress.

"Nicky? You there?" she called.

From behind one of the steel polls, the timid girl slowly revealed herself, looking around frantically to make sure the coast was clear.

"Ain't nothing to worry about. See?" Vi gestured to the bloody scene behind her.

To her surprise, Nicky's eyes widened. Not out of admiration, but out of fear.

"NO!" the little girl shouted, running towards the pinkette and pushing her out of the way.

Then, the sound of a gunshot.

Vi froze as she watched Nicky drop to the floor.

And time suddenly slowed down.

Blood pooled slowly from under Nicky's abdomen. And she watched, unable to move a muscle.

Nicky's whimpers finally bringing her out of her trance, Vi forced her body into action.

"NICKY!" she yelled, turning the girl over. Her whole body was shaking, her eyes were full of fear and pain. Vi gasped at the wound, seeing blood spill out of the her stomach like a fountain. No, no, NO!

Nicky continued whimpering as she held her bloodied hands over the abdomen.

"I gotcha girl! Just keep breathing! You gotta keep breathing!"

Vi pressed her hands over the wound, desperately looking around to see anyone who could help until she realized it was futile. No one would dare walk on the same ground as the Fiends.

"Dammit dammit dammit! C'mon…" Finally looking back at Nicky, she realized the girl was no longer whimpering. Her eyes were open, but they were lifeless, staring into the sky without a care in the world.

"Please...no…" Vi whimpered, giving up and embracing the young girl. Why? Why Nicky!?

No longer able to hold off her emotions, Vi yelled at the dark sky and cried.

* * *

Electronic lights glowed in the city of Piltover, serving as a substitute for the sleeping sun and a beacon for its citizens. Despite working hours being over, the city remained active with its citizens laughing in restaurants and bars, while others enjoyed a film in the theaters. Of course, there were some exceptions as well. Depending on their job, some decided to turn in for the night early to get all the rest they needed to perform the tedious tasks required for them the next morning while some stayed at home simply to watch television and enjoy the solitude.

The latter of which was true for the former mayor of piltover.

Blowing softly into his cup of tea, he chuckled softly as he watched the chubby Mr. Malone on television drop the chili he made onto the carpet floor, desperately trying to get it back into the pot.

"Poor Mr. Malone…" he commented, feeling sorry for the man. Occasionally within the quiet house, one might hear the sound of chuckling every few minutes due to Mr. Sponge watching his favorite show. Such was the way he spent most of his nights, as the loud noises outside were no longer enjoyable to listen to.

He sighed as he finished the rest of the episode, turning off the television and preparing to turn in for the night. However, before he could set aside his unfinished tea, he heard knocks on his door.

* _KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK*_

The knocks were rapid and frantic, and for every second that passed, they increased in speed. Whoever was outside seemingly needed his help. Hurrying towards the door, he rapidly opened the door, lest the pounding break a hole through them.

There, in the darkness and panting heavily was Vi.

"Mr. Sponge…" she said, between breaths. "Is your offer still on the table?"

The former mayor stood before the scared girl, speechless. Her hair was ruffled, clothes in tatters and her boots missing. Her eyes were also read as if she had just finished crying.

"I want to come back. I...I need to come back."

"Vi…?" Mr. Sponge finally managed. "What's the matter?"

"They...they killed Nicky. They shot her..."

Upon hearing that someone had been shot, Mr. Sponge frantically observed the surroundings, making sure she wasn't followed.

"I mean, all we wanted to was come back to how things were…" Vi said, looking to the side, towards Zaun. "Everything was fine… and then the Fiends came… and I…" As she continued talking, her breaths became heavier, almost as if an emotional breakdown was just around the corner.

"What do I have to do?" The pinkette repeated, shakily. "Just tell what I have to do and I'll do it!"

"Come inside Vi." the elderly man said, making way for her to come in, but for whatever reason the girl refused.

"No, you don't understand! I just want to come back...just tell me what I have to do. Please…"

"Don't worry about that now." he whispered. "Just come inside."

The girl stared at the man, realizing she finally had the option to live.

Unable to hold it in any longer, she broke down and cried once more.

"Whatever you want me to do…" she whimpered, feeling the old man embrace her, taking her in and shutting her away from the outside world.

"They killed Nicky...I can't believe they killed Nicky…!"

* * *

 **And thus ends the rebirth arc.**

 **Anything you liked? Hated? Please don't hesitate to let me know.**


	9. Crab Sandwiches

**Anything you guys liked? Hated? Please don't hesitate to let me know!**

* * *

 _18 ounces of crab meat_

 _11 butter crackers (crushed)_

 _1 chopped onion, medium sized_

 _1/2 cup chopped green pepper_

 _1/4 cup mayonnaise_

 _1 egg, lightly beaten_

 _1 teaspoon of salt_

 _1 teaspoon of ground mustard_

 _1 teaspoon Piltovan signature sauce_

 _1/2 teaspoon lemon juice_

 _1/4 teaspoon garlic powder_

 _1/4 cup all-purpose flour_

 _1/4 cup canola oil_

 _Bread of any kind. (Preferably toasted)_

 _Lettuce leaves and tomato_

When all the ingredients were prepared, Vi combined the crab meat, crackers, onions, and peppers into one bowl and combined the sauce, lemon juice and garlic powder in another. Using her hands, she combined the ingredients of the first bowl and made sure to be as thorough as she could.

"Two minutes. No more, no less." she whispered, repeating it in her head. Even though he wasn't around, the former mayor still found ways to affect her life. One of which was forcing her into the habit of being meticulous when it came to food, especially when she made his crab sandwiches. For the taste to be too sour or salty was unacceptable.

After the time had passed, she poured the liquid contents of the second bowl into the first; this time using a blender to combine the ingredients.

"Twenty seconds. No more, no less."

The task became much easier with a blender, with her only needing to push and hold down a button and move around while the blender did the rest of the work. As a Zaunite, even she had to hand it to Piltovans on increasing the quality of life. Of all the things she expected to get her hands dirty on, the last thing on her mind was food.

After a few seconds, she released her hand from the blender to check the consistency. Placing one finger in and scooping it up, she nodded in approval as she examined the blob.

It was pasty. Just how he liked it.

Shaking her head, she got back to work.

Taking more of the mixture, she used her hands to form small but thick patty discs. Using enough paste to make six, she then coated them all in flour before dropping them into the skillet to fry them.

While the patties were being fried, she grabbed six bread rolls and cut them open using a knife. Placing them in the toaster, she brought her attention back to the skillet to turn the patties over to fry the other side.

Once the patties were done and the rolls were toasted, she placed the patties along with the lettuce and tomatoes within the rolls, thus completing the crab cake sandwiches. Looking out the window, she saw the outside world still illuminated by lamps. Good, she was still early.

"Better hurry…"

* * *

Piltover was and still remained a busy city throughout its years. It wasn't unusual for people to be working odd hours. "Time is money", is what many of them would say. Of course that wasn't to say everyone believed that but still, given the way the majority of its citizens lived, such a thought wasn't surprising. Vi herself laughed at the thought of business owners thinking they were doing themselves a favor living in such a way. If time was so important to them, then why not just cut the jargon and revert back to simple speech?

Speak little. Save time. Many small time make big time. Use time to see world.

She chuckled, hearing herself think. How ridiculous.

Despite her closed car windows, she found herself unable to find the silence that she yearned for on this particular day. The loud yells of the city's residents going about their day pierced through her car and vibrated her ears, causing her to emit a loud sigh. What did a lady have to do to find some peace and quiet? Don't they know what day it is?

She pushed harder on the gas pedal, eager to leave the city and its people behind. She may have been the sheriff, but even she needed a break from sometimes.

Of course, she'd never let them know that. Newspaper companies would have a field day if they knew.

The sounds quickly die out as she goes further, to which she is thankful. The moving buildings quickly shrink in size until a certain point, and it is at that point that she knows she is near. Grasslands also became visible, and once she reached a certain point, she parked near the sidewalk, deciding to walk the rest of the way.

Entering the cemetery, she notices another family standing around one of the many white gravestones. A woman is crying, wiping her tears away with a tissue while others comfort her. Vi's expression softens at the sight, and she quickly turns away, fearing that they'd see her.

As she walks, she counts the number of rows she passes by, looking for a particular row and it isn't long until she reaches her destination. Turning and walking in a direction perpendicular to her original path, she counts the number of gravestones again until she reaches the right number. Once she does, she turns again and this time makes a full stop.

And it is there that she sees his name.

 _IN MEMORY OF_

 _ROBERT S. SPONGE_

 _51st MAYOR OF PILTOVER_

 _A KIND AND LOVING MAN TO THE END_

"Hey, old man…" she whispers, unable to find her voice for whatever reason. "Sorry I don't come to visit as often as I should."

As expected there is silence, and Vi begins to wonder if he even hears her at all.

Grabbing out one of the crab sandwiches she made, she takes a small bite; tasting the goodness of the crabmeat along with hearing the crunch of lettuce mixed with that of toasted rolls. She then closes her eyes, reminiscing about the first time he had made this for her.

"It was when I had just joined the police academy…" she says this time, finding her voice. "I just shoved it in my mouth without thinking while you were going on about eating slower to 'enjoy' the food."

She takes another small bite, making sure to savor the taste as he always wanted before rambling on.

"I have a partner now," she continues. "A little rough around the edges, but she's got a good heart. I'm sure you woulda liked her. She's way better than I ever was."

The gravestone says nothing in return, further making her wish that the mayor would burst out from the grave and knock her on the head if she was doing anything wrong.

She then thanks him as she always does when she visits. Thanking him for giving her a home, an education, and most importantly a life.

"I hope I'm not disappointing you too much. Then again, you took in a zaunite like me, so what did you expect?" she chuckles. "Sorry. Anyway, I better go. Time's running out and I have more places I need to visit. And..."

She spares one more look at the white stone.

"If you ever see Nicky, tell her I said hi and...I'm sorry."

* * *

"Patrick? Are you there?" she calls.

The house was empty, save for the few pieces of decor from the former mayor's old home. To her left was a picture of the former driver and his family from what looked like over forty years ago and to her right was a drawer lazily placed wherever seemed convenient. Aside from that, much of the house was bare and resembled a house that had just been bought, though Vi knew that wasn't the case.

She hears a T.V playing from within the living room and approaches it slowly, unsure of what to expect. As she inches closer, the sound of snoring becomes more pronounced and it becomes no surprise for her to see Patrick sleeping in his rocking chair. The light from the television served as the only light source of the room, and from there she observes the sleeping man, noticing an open book in his lap and his tummy being a significant deal smaller than how it was before when he worked as the former mayor's driver. If anything, he looked a little gaunt.

Maybe that was to be expected. During her time staying at the former mayor's home, it was easy for her to tell they were close and had been for a long time. To lose someone like that...

"Poor guy…" she whispers, removing the book from his lap and placing it to the side. Taking out one of the crab sandwiches and placing it next to him, she added a note telling him to warm it up before eating it. Unwilling to stay any longer and wake the poor and lonely man up, Vi makes haste towards the door and exits quickly. Maybe later she'd give him company he deserved.

...

The drive to her last destination is short, and she feels her body and mind settle as she knows it's her last and it's someone she knows well. The place makes itself noticeable by having a giant poster of her wearing the latest clothes in fashion. To her surprise, she sees not a soul from within the store and enters slowly, once again not knowing what to expect. A bell rings as she opens the door and she hears Sandy call from within.

"I'll be right with you, dear!" the designer says.

"Take your time Sandy. I'm not in a rush." Vi replies, walking slowly through the store, taking a look at all the clothes in hangers, recognizing nearly all of them as she had worn them at least once.

The sound of tools dropping onto the table is immediately heard and soon the woman hastily emerges, welcoming Vi with open arms.

"Madam Baker!" she exclaims, locking Vi in a tight hug. "It has been far too long!"

"Hey Sandy." Vi said, returning the hug. "Been a few months hasn't it?"

"That it has. I've been meaning to call you to have lunch or dinner but I've been so busy lately! Ever since you've agreed to become my model, customers have been rushing in! I hardly ever have time to myself nowadays!" the woman gushes, wildly gesticulating.

Vi laughs, somewhat flattered as she had seen the truth for herself. They both take a seat and reminisce about the first time Vi had agreed to model for the enthusiastic designer. It was a violet frilled dress along with a black corset, high-heeled boots and a black top hat with goggles. She remembered Sandy beaming with confidence as she displayed her portrait on one of the glass walls of the store, saying it was "the one". True to her word, customers started invading the store, causing a ruckus as they fought for all of the clothes on sale. On one of the few days she had time off, Vi had planned to spend some time to catch up with Sandy before noticing there was no way she'd ever be able to pass the front door. Not with that many people.

"I decided it was better to put it off when things settled down."

Both women guffawed, now knowing how ridiculous the prospect sounded.

"Miraculous as it is, this is the first time in a while that I've actually had some time." the designer said, smiling at her. "I was planning on inviting you over for tea, but…"

Vi places a hand over Sandy's as the designer looks away, silently telling her she didn't need to continue. Placing a crab sandwich in the designer's hand, the sheriff gives her the best smile she can offer.

"I better go." she whispers, making her way out.

Sandy simply nods. "Thank you, Violet. I'm sorry about...all this. Come over for some tea soon?"

"I will."

The world around her suddenly becomes quiet even as she leaves the shop and exposes herself to the rest of the city. Looking around, people still move about, although through whatever miracle, they hardly make any noise. She takes her time making her way towards her car.

Before opening her door, she takes a deep breath

" _Focus."_ she repeats to herself.

Starting her car, she backs away from the store and gives it one more look before driving away.

She doesn't want to go into the office. She never does on a day like this, but…

 _Crime didn't take breaks…_

...

How long has it been, she wonders. How much time is left? Her sense of time passes by just like the buildings before her, and the low humming of her car serves as a drug that numbs her to the chaotic environment. It isn't until she reaches a stoplight showing red that she is forcefully brought back to reality. She forcefully slams on the brake, throwing herself forward.

Resting on the steering wheel, she takes deep breaths in an attempt to clear her mind.

 _Just a few more blocks away…_

She just needed to get through this.

* * *

She sighs for what feels like the nth time before dragging her feet out of the car and past the doors of the office.

Upon her entrance, wardens spare her a simple greeting before going back into their own work.

She realizes she's a little late, seeing as how there are more people than she expected to see within the building.

The moment she opens the door to her office, Caitlyn immediately springs up and bombards her with questions.

"Sheriff Baker?" she asked, surprising Vi with the use of her last name. "Where have you been? We've all been extremely worried!"

" _You're_ the one who's been extremely worried," one of the wardens remarked, smiling at Vi as he walked by. "She's been calling you ever since she arrived."

"I was calling because she was late!" Caitlyn suddenly bursted. "What kind of sheriff neglects her duties and arrives late?!"

"I told you it happens all the time during this time of year."

"But-!"

"It's fine." Vi interjects. "I didn't plan on being late today. I'll reflect."

The warden gives her a concerned look before walking away. As he walks away, Vi closes the door to her office and sighs, leaving only the two of them in the office.

"Sheriff?"

"Yes?"

"I apologize if I was being rude earlier. I just-"

Vi raises a hand, stopping the sniper from speaking further.

"I know you meant well. Besides, you were right. There's no reason to apologize."

Despite seemingly having more to say, Caitlyn nods and returns to work with Vi noticing her stack of paperwork is lower than it usually is. Turning to her own stack, she notices it hardly goes higher than its container.

For that she is thankful.

She gets to work immediately, eager to finish early and take things easy for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **Wow, I've been sloppy with this, haven't I? First I say this will be a series of unconnected one-shots about Caitlyn and Vi and then I go on with a whole mini-arc about Vi's past. Sorry about that guys, I'll clean this up when I have time. In the meantime, please enjoy!**

 **Writing tunes: Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol**


	10. Beautiful

**Sorry for being late...again. Have another chapter.**

* * *

 _Beautiful._

It was as if looking at a goddess in the flesh.

Less than a week of working for the police force had led her to conclude that she absolutely despised paperwork. It made her stay at the office late and by far was one of the most boring aspects of work. It was also one of the reasons why she became so thrilled she found herself a worthy partner.

Vi sighed as she sloppily made her way through the door, eager to wash up and end her day. Another uneventful day at the office, and while she preferred not having to deal with criminals using citizens as hostages, paperwork somehow always had its way with her. Her steps were slow, heavy and even her shoulders felt as if they would disconnect from her body simply from the force of gravity.

"I'm home…" she weakly called out to the darkness.

Out of the corner of her eye a dash of blue and purple quickly made its way over to her and locked her in a tight embrace. The soft feeling of hair and smell of lavender brushed over her nose. Vi returned the embrace as she took a deep breath, the scent relaxing all her muscles.

Without missing a beat Caitlyn got to work, unbuttoning and removing the sheriff's vest along with loosening her tie. Their eyes met for a brief moment, sapphire eyes that once shook in irritation immediately settled once Vi flashed a smile of gratitude. The moonlight shined over the couple, giving Caitlyn a gleam made her even more beautiful than she already was. Something Vi wasn't sure was even possible until now.

She considered the moon a poor companion. It's glow, while beautiful, made criminals brave and gave them more freedom than they deserved. It made her job far more difficult than it needed to be.

Yet with Caitlyn around, the moon became her friend.

Without missing a beat she felt her lover's smooth and delicate hands make their way up to her collar to undo her tie. Caitlyn's movements were jerky and rough; whether it was through anger at being ordered to leave early or impatience towards wanting to feel the sheriff, Vi didn't know. Still, she found that element of mystery one of her most charming aspects. It was as if she was inviting Vi to come closer to find out for herself. Moving closer to avoid getting whiplash, Vi watched as the sniper worked her magic. The way her hands flowed through the tie like water spoke to her months of practice. Vi chuckled lightly, reminiscing the first time Caitlyn had offered to do it for her. Who knew the great Caitlyn Chamberlain was so bad at performing menial tasks? The fact that her muffled curses and flushed face sent Vi into hysterics while being choked certainly didn't help matters either.

Caitlyn finished within seconds, showing that those days were long gone.

With the tie removed the sniper's hands immediately started caressing Vi's sweaty neck, sending waves of energy through her body as she explored. Gently pressing her lips against the tattooed portion of Vi's face, she slowly undid the buttons of the sheriff's dress shirt, giving her hands ample room to explore even further.

"Your hands are wandering, my love." Vi commented, gently grasping the hands that bestowed countless blessings upon her.

Smugness was plastered all over the sheriff's face as she eyed Caitlyn mischievously. Caitlyn blushed a deep shade of red, finally realizing what she was doing and immediately retreated her hands. Caitlyn looked down in embarrassment, gripping her hands as if trying to maintain self control.

Revitalized by her touch, Vi wrapped her arm around Caitlyn's back and brought her face dangerously close to the sniper's. She could feel her own heart beat in sync with the bluenette's as she finally closed the distance between their two lips.

"Mmm…" she moaned, wildly moving her tongue and intertwining it that of her goddess's.

Caitlyn's eyes fluttered closed as she found herself rapidly succumbing to the feeling. She wrapped her arms tightly around the sheriff's neck as she turned to the side and deepened the kiss. The taste of chocolate made itself known to her tongue as she moved her it with equal vigor, alluding to the sheriff's wild sweet tooth.

They broke away after a few seconds, unwilling to wait any longer.

"Did I make you wait long?" Vi asked.

Caitlyn gave Vi a light slap, silently reminding her that she had been dismissed several hours before Vi had arrived home. Vi chuckled, realizing how ridiculous she was being for asking such a question.

"Far too long." she seductively whispered into the sheriff's ear.

* * *

 _Beautiful._

Caitlyn was never fond of the moonlight. It made navigating the city difficult. It made criminals brave, and in turn, made work difficult.

But tonight was different. Tonight was beautiful.

Because _she_ was beautiful.

Caitlyn's heart pounded as she positioned her naked self over the sheriff. She placed her knees and hands beside the sheriff in an effort not to wake her from her sleep. The things she wanted Vi to do to her even though she had been completely dominated by the sheriff just hours before...it sent her heart into a frenzy.

But she couldn't.

Brushing away several pink hair strands from the sheriff's closed eyes, Caitlyn's heart settled upon seeing the sheriff so deep in sleep. Her heart beat rhythmically, a sign that she no longer suffered from nightmares of her past. Moving closer, Caitlyn noticed the faint smell of mint toothpaste emitting from the sheriff's mouth, showing her dedication to hygiene.

And Caitlyn relished in all of it.

Wait...what was this?

Caitlyn sniffed once more, realizing a faint smell of chocolate still lingered.

 _Muffin…_

Caitlyn gripped her fists before letting go. That _bitch_...constantly sucking up to her beloved to gain her favor. Vi might've been fooled, but she knew better. The only reason why she hadn't rid the office of that woman yet was because Vi often skipped breakfast. Still, it wasn't like she had a chance with the sheriff. Not when Caitlyn Chamberlain was around to keep her in check.

Their love was special, and to many, also forbidden. It wasn't due to their race, gender, or any kind of superficial difference between them. No, it was because she, a human, dared to fall in love with a goddess. It was an act that was deemed punishable by the gods, yet somehow Caitlyn didn't find herself worried. Perhaps it was because she knew Vi would always protect her.

 _Oh Vi…_

A series of different scenarios rushed through her head. Images of her goddess enveloping her naked body, or images of her being pinned down on the bed ready to receive salvation once more.

This wasn't good. She was acting up again. Furiously rubbing her thighs together, she bit her lip in an attempt to calm herself down. Any more of this and she wasn't sure if she'd be able to hold herself in any longer.

Turning to the grandfather clock that stood in the room, her heart sank as she realized it was already midnight. Far past the desired time and only six hours away until they had to be separated again.

Why?

Why had time passed so fast?

It was always so difficult, forcing herself to stop admiring her goddess. It wasn't fair, both to her and Vi, especially when so many were ignorant of the blessings that had been rained down upon them.

Caitlyn clenched her fists so tightly even her manicured nails threatened to pierce her skin.

 _Why?_

Was it because she was a Zaunite? Was it because she outright claimed she loved women? Even with Jayce's approval, the so-called "City of Progress" committed blasphemous acts towards her every chance they had. Just thinking of the people finding whatever excuse they could to put her savior down, it made her want to scream.

It made her want to kill.

But no, this wasn't right. Vi would never allow it. She loved the people too much to return what they had given her. If she had found out what Caitlyn had done…

Caitlyn wiped her tears. No, she didn't even want to think about the pain she might inflict on Vi.

Resting her head atop Vi's chest, Caitlyn sighed. Another day was to come, and she'd make sure all who dared stand against her goddess would pay.

Eyeing the sheriff one more time, she smiled. There truly was nobody better than Vi.

* * *

 **I originally planned on having Caitlyn be way more composed and mild compared to now, but somehow one thing led to another and here's the end result. Hope y'all still enjoy.**


End file.
